Nosotros en papel maché
by MeiYua
Summary: Incluso el Kishin encontró alguna vez esa persona por la que podría haber cambiado, pero ¿para que luchar? El mundo ya le había fijado un destino.


**Titulo: **Nosotros en papel maché  
**Autor: **MeiYua  
**Serie: **Soul eater  
**Personajes: **Asura, Stein  
**Palabras:** 1000  
**Diclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, tienen un autor y una historia original. Yo los utilizo sin fines lucrativos y sólo con el afán de entretener.  
**Resumen: **Incluso el Kishin encontró alguna vez esa persona por la que podría haber cambiado, pero ¿para que luchar? El mundo ya le había fijado un destino.

** Notas de Autor: **

Aunque en ningún momento se mencione, el protagonista de este one-shot es Asura, villano de Soul eater, el Kishin. Quizá al estar leyendo les resulte obvio quien narra, pero por si las dudas lo aclaro desde ahora. También les aviso que esto tiene tintes yaoi, por si no les gusta el género ni siquiera en insinuaciones.

**Nosotros en papel maché**

Frio, oscuridad, soledad… Eso era todo lo que siempre había visto; en todo momento, en toda ocasión y con cualquier persona. Con todos era igual, incluso conmigo mismo las cosas eran así, las cosas _son_ así y no hay razón porque suponer que cambiaron. Quizá pudieron haberlo hecho, quizá en aquel momento pude haber corregido el camino y aferrarme a esa pequeña luz de cordura que brillaba entre tanta locura, pero decidí no hacerlo, preferí ignorarlo, alejarme y dejarla tal cual yo me encontraba.

La primera vez que lo miré, no resaltó lo suficiente como para atraer mi atención, supongo que fue porque no lo había visto plenamente inundado con mi devastadora influencia. Sabía bien que era vulnerable a mis «encantos», pero ¿quién no lo era? Los humanos son tan frágiles. Todos tienen dentro de si algo de locura, de soledad que los corrompe, pero él parecía que había nacido ya al borde del precipicio y yo sólo tenía que empujarlo un poco para que cayera del todo. Pero sé que él es diferente a mí. Él es tan frágil y tan fuerte, está tan solo y tan acompañado al mismo tiempo, pero no lo entiende. Sólo yo lo veo, lo comprendo y quiero corromperlo más y más, hasta que no tenga escapatoria y deba estar conmigo.

Ahora que volteo a ver atrás veo más de lo que alguna vez mire. Todos aquellos anhelos que tenía se vuelven opacos y sólo brillan los malditos recuerdos.

Las personas me capturaron y liberaron solamente por beneficio propio, así que cuando salí de mi prisión, enterrada bajo los simétricos niveles de aquella maldita escuela que entrena sólo para derrotarme, estaba incluso más enojado, más hastiado de los humanos, de los «buenos». Planee mi venganza detalladamente, sólo necesitaba unos cuantos ilusos que creyeran que les tendría compasión sólo por un favor. Pero hubo algo que no tuve en cuenta e hizo que me sumergiera en un estado deplorable. Sintiéndome solo y necesitado de cariño, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, vagué por él mundo esparciendo mi veneno mientras buscaba ese algo que me hacía falta. Si para cada quien había un cada cual entonces yo encontraría el mío.

Y un día allí estaba.

Había decidido caminar un poco por el borde del desierto, donde las plantas crecían y se iban tupiendo hasta el verdor del bosque. El contraste de ese lugar me hacía sentir algo de paz, y me gustaba. En algún punto de la vereda estaba un grueso tronco seco, recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue un inmenso árbol. Al pie estaba una banca de piedra con vista a los montículos de piedra que enmarcaban un pozo seco. Recargado en ese lugar estaba un hombre de pelo grisáceo, gafas torcidas y raída bata blanca que cubría su _suturada_ ropa.

Mantenía la mirada en el cielo, perdida entre las nubes y el sol abrazador. Tenía el seño marcadamente fruncido y los dientes apretados, muestra de que estaba luchando consigo mismo, contra mi presencia en su mente, contra la locura que yo le provocaba.

_«Un esfuerzo inútil» _pensé

No parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia, ni siquiera parecía saber donde estaba. Seguramente había llegado hasta allí caminando junto a su yo mental, buscando la salida del laberinto. Se me ocurrió entonces que podría aprovechar a mi favor el que Shinigami tuviera a alguien así en sus filas y me acerqué. Debía hacerme con uno de sus técnicos, con _ese _técnico.

Él levantó la vista y creí ver un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos. Parecía aguardar inconscientemente por ese alguien que llegaría a ayudarlo.

—Nadie vendrá. Nadie va a ayudar a un caso perdido como tú. Estás solo y siempre lo estarás —le dije sin saber si comprendía—. Es la naturaleza humana. Siempre huyen de los problemas. Ahora eres como el perro con sarna de la manada, ese que hay que alejar para que no enferme al resto.

Lo vi entonces sonreír. Aún estaba suficientemente cuerdo como para comprender.

—Yo mismo me desterraría si no lo hicieran.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Prefieres estar solo a arrastrar a alguien contigo?

—Cuando alguien piensa en ti —comenzó a decir regresando la mirada al cielo—, aunque sean malos dichos pensamientos, entonces no estás solo. Incluso si es un enemigo, hay alguien quien que vigila tu existencia.

—¿Alguien que vigila mi existencia…?

¿Entonces no estaba solo? ¿Había alguien al que le importaba? ¿Y quién era ese alguien? Si eso era verdad, entonces yo podría dar un alivio por otro. Darles paz por mi paz.

Terminé entonces de acercarme a él y me senté a su lado. Él igual que yo estaba esperando a alguien que viniera a hacerle compañía, alguien que le ayudara a salir de la locura, pero iba sumergiéndose más y más en ella con el tiempo y la espera. Él era igual que yo. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que me entendía. Había encontrado a mi «cada cual» el ser que devolvería mi cordura.

Pero entonces un pensamiento me regresó al a realidad.

Él era un protegido de Shinigami, mi enemigo, alguien que me mataría si estuviera cuerdo, si supiera quién soy sin importar que yo no deseara matarlo a él. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Rendirme ante una persona y que el resto derrumbara mis ilusiones y me regresara al fondo del pozo? No, por supuesto que no.

Me había planteado por su segundo quedarme al lado de los que me había catalogado como su enemigo mientras yo sólo buscaba encontrarme a mí mismo... Pero eso no pasará, ellos me hicieron quien soy y lo sufran hasta el final. Ahora sólo el recuerdo de ese momento y de ese hombre, que por un instante me dio paz, será la muestra de lo que pudo haber sido. Sólo un par de momentos serán evidencia de lo que alguna vez sentí, aunque el tiempo los empolve y entierre en el olvido de quien me juzgó sin razón.

Sólo habrá un _nosotros _en papel maché.

**Fin  
**

**Notas finales:**

Esto lo escribí para el reto de _Fanfiction Chronicles, _creando lo excepcional.

(h) (t) (t) (p) (dos puntos) (diagonal) (diagonal) fanfictionchronicles .jimdo. c o m (diagonal) 1er-reto-concurso-creando-lo-excepcional/

Algunos de los requisitos eran escribir un fanfic en mil palabras, que fuera maduro y con un villano como protagonista, sin importar del fandom que fuera. Y esto fue lo único que pude escribir en mil palabras lo más maduro posible. Según el contador de Word en mi PC son exactamente mil palabras de contenido, así que tengo fe de que en todos sea igual.

¡Besos y ojala les allá gustado!


End file.
